


Come Slither

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bad Puns, Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Fluff, Gift Fic, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: “Rain, hm?” Crawly didn’t like it. “Another punishment, maybe?” He turned his head to stare at the pretty angel once more, and nearly fell off the garden wall. The water had gotten to the angel too, soaking his white robes so tightly against his body that there wasn’t much left to the imagination. And Crawly had a wonderful imagination.“Ngk,” Crawly said stupidly.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 149
Collections: Good Omens - Hard Times - Sweet & Shaymazing Cut





	Come Slither

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shay_Moonsilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/gifts).



> Shay congratulations!! Graduating isn’t easy, far from it, but you’ve done it! You’re amazing, hardworking, talented, and an overall beautiful person, inside and out. Thank you for always being kind, and for writing and sharing your works. I wish you the best as you continue on your journey, and I hope you get to eat lots of cake <3

Crawly slithered his way up the garden wall, going over what he planned to say once he made it to the top. An angel stood up there, an angel pure and perfect, and Crawly couldn’t remember the last time he had seen something so innocent since the fall. The serpent had thought he could start with a good one-liner, or perhaps a simple hello, but once he shifted into a human form, his mouth started making noises similar to a squawking bird.

The angel gave him a nervous glance, trying awfully hard not to stare, but Crawly knew he fucked his first impression up rather badly.

“That went down like a lead balloon,” he mumbled.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Oh, perhaps he hadn’t messed up just yet. The demon repeated the phrase, turning his head so the angel could hear him better. His serpentine eyes glanced at the retreating humans, implying he had been referring to them the whole time.

The angel even agreed with him, giving Crawly the confidence he needed to further the conversation. The demon thought it best to carry on about the subject of man leaving the garden, as all other topics seemed to vanish from his head.

“—I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

“Well, it must be bad,” the angel paused, looking him over as if inquiring about his name.

“Crawly.”

“Crawly,” the angel smiled politely, “otherwise you wouldn’t have tempted them into it.”

And then the conversation ended, and they were quiet as they watched the humans grow smaller and smaller. But Crawly couldn’t let it be, so he shrugged his lanky shoulders and commented on how he was merely doing his job. Then more words came pouring out of his mouth, rambling on about how God always put the things you weren’t allowed to have right in front of you. And that was just like Her, wasn’t it? Crawly eyed the plump angel up and down as the blonde told him not to speculate too much.

Crawly couldn’t stop staring at him. In the back of the serpent’s memory, the angel of the Eastern gate had carried a flaming sword, but not anymore. He questioned the holy weapon’s disappearance, creating a nervous stutter from the angel.

“Gave it away,” he whispered.

“You what?” Crawly’s serpentine eyes expanded, showing his instant attraction to the beautiful creature. The angel repeated himself, more firm, more confident the second time. Crawly barely heard anything said after that, all he could do was watch the angel’s mouth move.

“Oh, you’re an angel,” Crawly muttered before he realized what he said. He turned his attention back to the humans who were fighting a lion, clearing his throat. “I don’t think you can do the wrong thing.”

And then, the angel turned and smiled at him, beaming brightly like the sun, and Crawly couldn’t help but smile back. He started to laugh, partly from nerves, partly because he was terrified of his own feelings. But instead of seemingly chuckling by himself, he tried to tell a joke to help give reason to his laughter.

“Be funny if we both got it wrong, eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one?”

The blonde gave a small giggle before turning at him with an appalled expression.

“No! That wouldn’t be funny at all!”

And then a sound came from above like a large whip being cracked against the air. The angel lifted his wing out then, and Crawly shuffled under, not quite understanding what was going on. Water poured down from the sky, water from Heaven, and fear crawled up Crawly’s throat, believing it to be holy water.

“Rain, She calls it,” the angel said softly, holding out his palm to catch the droplets. “I was worried it was going to— Well, nevermind.” And the angel took his wing away, letting the water come down on the demon’s corporation. Crawly stood there, letting his dark robes soak up the droplets, feeling the water weigh down his long hair. _Did the angel try to protect him?_

 _Nah_ , Crawly thought against that rather quickly. Instead, the demon allowed himself to be distracted by the awful feeling of being soaking wet. He shook his dark wings, fluttering the excess of water that collected on his feathers.

“Rain, hm?” Crawly didn’t like it. “Another punishment, maybe?” He turned his head to stare at the pretty angel once more, and nearly fell off the garden wall. The water had gotten to the angel too, soaking his white robes so tightly against his body that there wasn’t much left to the imagination. And Crawly had a wonderful imagination.

“Ngk,” Crawly said stupidly.

“Rain is a blessing and a curse I suppose.” The angel looked his way apologetically. Crawly couldn’t help but agree. The rain started to slow, becoming more of a light drizzle, and then disappeared altogether, leaving a parting gift of sunlight.

“Aziraphale,” the angel said out of nowhere. Crawly looked his way again, just in time to catch the blonde gathering up his robes to squeeze the water out. His pale legs were on display, and Crawly swallowed so loud he knew even Lucifer heard it.

“Wot?”

“My name,” the angel replied. He dropped his robes and pat them down and Crawly couldn’t help but make a pitiful sound at the loss. After too long a pause of silence, the demon realized he needed to say something.

“Hm,” he said, or, hummed rather. Satan, Crawly felt like quite the fool. “S’lovely name, yeah, very… angelic.”

Aziraphale noticed that the demon was spacing out, staring at his thighs where the fabric still clung to him. And then Crawly noticed that the angel noticed, and he pulled his eyes away from the sight of Aziraphale’s sinfully round body.

“Right,” he said in defeat, feeling quite put out with how poorly his communication skills seemed. “Best be off then.”

Crawly had every intention of reporting back to Hell, and then possibly having a nice wank while the image of angel thighs was still fresh in his mind.

But then—

“Oh, so soon?” The angel’s voice was like honey, ridiculously sweet, and sticky in the way that Crawly found he couldn’t move away from it. The demon swallowed again, trying not to seem too eager to reply. Serpentine eyes glanced back, to find Aziraphale had slipped the robe off his shoulder, letting the pale skin taunt him in the sun’s light. The angel turned his wings to Crawly, shaking off the small drops of rainwater left over.

“You should let your robes dry off before you go,” Aziraphale said coyly. “Besides, if a demon went back into the garden, I would have to follow... And maybe have a snack while I was down there.”

Crawly sauntered vaguely downwards into Eden, floating like a single feather in the wind.

**fin.**


End file.
